


you

by 3zoros (nicevibes)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakup, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, kinda highschool but they grow older, sanji is a singer lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicevibes/pseuds/3zoros
Summary: sanji writes a song about himzoro wants to ask if he’s joking, if he’s playing. because he always thought sanji was cute, under all those fights, he always appreciated the moments between the two of them. when he cooked for him once, after a very competitive soccer game at the community center, and said i can't let you starve, even if you’re annoying as fuck. or when he sang for zoro while they’re high as hell, and the way sanji fingered the guitar strings, sang with a voice husky and low, zoro felt something.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	you

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in 2017 and finished it 2020 lmaoo im lowkey reposting it since ive edited it and changed it a lil and finally added an ending let me know what u think <3

“yo, you need to check this out.” usopp called on zoro, he’s dressed in adidas track pants and a blue tee.

“yeah what?” he’s in the middle of his at-home exercises, as ace likes to say: ’the grind don’t stop.’ 

“sanji deadass wrote a song about you--look at these lyrics. i mean, ‘sharp eyes’ and ‘always so wise.’ man that’s gotta be you.” he brings the phone to his face displaying the lyrics. 

zoro would be lying if it didn’t cause his stomach to churn or raise his heart beat, but he doesn’t show it.  
“and?” he deadpans. trying to seem bored when all he thinks of the possibility that sanji had written a song about their relationship that lasted through the last years of high school and the beginning of university.

“and, that’s fucking crazy. i mean--” he scans zoro’s face, he knows that sanji once was zoro’s whole world. and in some ways still is.

“yeah? not really.” he adds, before going back to lifting the weights.

usopp lets out a nervous laugh, before adding quietly, “are you going to be okay?” 

he, ultimately knows zoro--strong and cool had been heartbroken over sanji’s deptuare 3 years ago, after sanji had a record deal somewhere in america. they broke of their relationship over it, even though usopp could seen the fucking longing in zoro’s eyes whenever they see a billboard with sanji’s face on it.

zoro looks over at him, dropping a weight. “yeah,” he smiles, a smile that would work on literally anyone but usopp, and maybe luffy and nami. “yeah i’m good.”

“yeah okay.” usopp says, walking out.

… 

past

“zoro!” sanji races towards him, legs moving at a godly speed, he is known for them after all.

the lunch bell just went off and just as zoro and luffy left biology class they were faced with an angered sanji. 

“hey sanji.” luffy waved, happily. as zoro yelped when sanji collided with him,

“ow! what the fuck mushroom head?” zoro whined, 

sanji gave him a puzzled look, “mushroom head huh? that’s a new one.”

“yeah, and if you don’t get the fuck off me, i’ll--oomf!” he was cut off with sanji’s hand over his mouth. 

“shut it,” sanji started. “i want to know why you thought it was alright for you to take nami’s strawberry cake.” he glared at him. before cringing because zoro just licked his hand.

“what the fuck!” he retrieved his hand from zoro’s mouth and took a step back, eyeing his now wet palm, zoro looked at it too only to add “didn’t know you were into that.”

“into what?” sanji visibly blushed, his face becoming blotchy and red. 

he got this flustered over that small of comment? zoro thought.

“i don’t know, pushing me onto a locker and being so fascinated at my saliva on your hand.” he smirked, allowing it to slowly smooth on his face.

“yeah right, zoro.” he grumbled but he seemed even more flustered hearing what zoro said, especially at the mention of salvia on your hand. 

zoro put his hands up as he moved his head around looking for luffy, “‘m not here to judge.”

once he spotted luffy he began to walk away leaving an even more mad sanji in his wake.

“by the way, the cake was delicious.”

…

zoro didn’t have a real family until he was put into at least two foster care families, the first middle class family who hadn’t shared anything with zoro, the family took him in for more charity reasons than not, that foster mother seemed to have her own share of guilt issues that showed whenever she looked at him. he found out later she lost her child to something that could’ve been prevented easily. he arrived at the age of six and departed at 9.

next were a low-income family who would just use him for the foster care money, although his foster siblings were quite nice, he would play soccer with them on the neighbourhood field, the oldest sibling, a brother would visit sometimes and take zoro and the other four kids to this annual carnival in the city for the two summers he was there. 

the final place he went is the place he currently lives, he was adopted by his father, Koushirou. he and his daughter Kuina, were a lower middle class family. his father would teach a kendo class at the community center two days a week, it’s where zoro learned about it. where he found a true passion, he was 11 when he moved in with them and he found himself really, truly happy. another plus was that they were also japanese and he could connect with his culture, something he lost when his mother died, he lost his mother tongue but found it again there. 

he also found a sister and best-friend kuina. two years older than him, and extremely skilled at kendo and every other sport much to zoro’s despair. their rivalry ended, 5 years later at age 16 she died in her sleep, something to do with her brain it was painless. he remembers clearly--waking her up for school, it was the last month before her high school graduation. he called her from the front of her door, grumbled loudly when she wouldn’t answer and thought to shake her to wake her. only to reach for her hand and find a blank face in return. something broke in him when she died. he vowed to his best in life for her, in school, in life, in kendo.

he didn’t attend school for a full month before arriving again. luffy found his side the moment he stepped through the doors, the crew supported him through it all, 

sanji asked him later that day if he was okay, and it was different from luffy and nami and usopp’s questions. because he eyes showed concern, and more than that he reached out towards him in a hug and maybe zoro was overreacting maybe he wasn’t in his right mind after what happened to kuina but he felt more than comfort when his head rested on shoulder

…

“hey, did you catch up to your chemistry work?” sanji asked him the first day back from school after spring break, it wasn’t actually spring, the cold air still noticed it's been three months since kuina’s death and sanji is still being too nice, zoro feels something is up--and if it’s him pitying zoro, well that’s not something he’d like.

“uh, yeah actually.” zoro answered looking over to him, they're in the library for their law class, zoro is somewhat interested in this course,

“okay, then you did number 5?” sanji then asks, they’re sitting next to each other. sanji props his elbows on the table, places his hands on his face and tilts right enough that he eyes zoro.

“what? you need help?” zoro asks.

“actually i don’t---” he stops because zoro leans forward towards him, one arm resting on his chair and the other gripping a pencil. and sanji feels a tightness in his chest.

“it’s balancing chemical equations so you just--” zoro starts.

“i know how to balance them, i'm just,” he stops when zoro turns his head towards him, slowly almost, their faces are centimeters apart. and his voice stops when his sees the brown in zoro’s eyes and the way a piece of his fucking green hair falls forward onto his face.

“you’re just what?” he asks, his voice slow, he pulls each word. eyes sanji’s face with a calculated stare.

“tired, i'm just tired.” he finishes. he is working at the baratie after school even though he doesn’t need to. he loves it though, the thrill of cooking, the spices, the smells. but now all he can smell is zoro’s natural scent of warmth and his breath smells like toothpaste and usopp's favourite candy. he can’t stop staring at his lips.

zoro grunts and moves away, he notices sanji’s staring.

...

it’s their school's winter formal they’re 17 going on 18, and zoro was forced to go because of luffy.

(“if you don’t come i’ll, uh..stop being your friend?” luffy says, head tilted to this side. trying to threaten him. “oh no, you got me luffy. i’ll go.” he says sarcastically, a gloomy day while doing homework. luffy doesn’t notice his sarcastic tone and laughs in accomplishment.)

he wears a suit that’s rented because he really doesn’t want to make Koushirou pay for a real suit; they're fucking expensive, and he’s only using it for a day, and maybe he’ll rerent one when he graduates. he arrived with luffy who also wears a suit only iit’s red and if that doesn’t just scream luffy.

they later spot usopp and nami entering together. they’re a thing now, and zoro is really pleased with it, only usopp has gotten even more squishy and lovely with her if that’s possible. sanji enters last and he wears a tailored suit, probably some designer shit, he was always the most well-off from the crew.

“just ask him out.” nami eyes him, in all his glory. “look at him, he’s fucking cute. and you like him.” 

it’s been an ongoing thing in which nami pesters zoro into flirting with sanji since near the end of junior year.

he grunts then says, “nami, i’m not going to do anything.”

she sighed, taking a sip of one of the refreshments, “i can’t force you.” she turns her head in the direction of sanji, he opens the back door of the venue they’re in, probably to smoke. 

“but,” she starts, “you can join him outside.” she winks.

….  
“hey.” he says when zoro walks towards him.

“yo.” he sits down next to him on the steps of the school, “what’s up?”

“just catching a break.” he lifts his joint towards zoro.

“you’re smoking that here?” zoro smirks, “what if you get caught.”

sanji shrugs, “everyone is fucking smoking man.” 

zoro grunts in agreement. it is quiet between them for a while, only it’s good--better than their petty fights, and it’s comfortable, the silence and the crisp air of march. 

“zoro, i, uh.” sanji starts his fingers twisting together 

“yeah?” zoro says just to fill the silence. sanji is acting abnormal, he second guesses himself something that doesn’t happen.

“i know nothing will happen, ‘m not asking you to do anything, but i really can’t contain this shit anymore.” he exhales his smoke, and turns his head towards zoro.

“what is it?” he wonders if sanji has some drug addiction, or like got kicked out of school.

he drags his joint back before saying a couple of words that shape zoro’s world for the next few years, that light a fire in his chest, words he sometimes remembers late at night after training the fuck out of his body. 

he say: “i have feelings for you.” he stares deeply into zoro’s eyes, 

zoro wants to ask if he’s joking, if he’s playing. because he always thought sanji was cute, under all those fights, he always appreciated the moments between the two of them. when he cooked for him once, after a very competitive soccer game at the community center, and said i can't let you starve, even if you’re annoying as fuck. or when he sang for zoro while they’re high as hell, and the way sanji fingered the guitar strings, sang with a voice husky and low, zoro felt something.

“you’re serious.” zoro just states.

sanji huffs, eyes leaving zoro he plays with the cuff of his suit. “no shit.”

“since when?” zoro asks, leaning towards him.

“does that even matter?” he narrows his eyes at him, nerves leaving and the hurt of rejection surfacing, because of course zoro doesn’t feel the same.

“it does.” he moves closer, hands on either side of sanji, his breath ghosting over sanji’s mouth.

“what--” sanji starts.

“can i kiss you?” he rasps out.

“yes” he says, all choked up.

he tastes like toothpaste, yes, and cheap beer and weed. he pulls back and tells him to open up, and sanji whimpers he’s weak only for zoro. 

...

present

he listens to the song after a shower later, it is quite overdue--their relationship ended years ago. the memories that sanji sparks back into zoro’s memory hurt. the remembrance of when their relationship first started;sneaking off during lunch break to talk, and sanji would occasionally bring zoro lunch. when they first told their friends--nami’s smirk, luffy infectious laugh, usopp’s grin. it hurt but also brought a smile.

“hey!” nami knocked on the door to his room, he lived in an apartment with usopp and luffy. it was pretty nice, with zoro being relatively famous at kendo and usopp being an engineer. they have more than enough to get by, which they worked hard for.

he grunts in response, woken from his nap. 

nami sneers at him “it’s 4pm.” she says once she opened the door to his room, he was sprawled on his bed. his room was large, with a huge ass window on one side and his bed on the other. it’s very minimalistic with only his closest and kendo supplies serving as something interesting to look at.

he grunts again to respond. 

“anyways,” she puts her hands on her hips, “i’m here because sanji, he--”

of course nami has heard something directly from sanji, and that doesn’t sting, no but it causes his heart to skip a beat and his chest feels a sort of envy. the rest of the crew had always kept close contact with sanji after their breakup and his departure and it always hurt hearing news or even simple stories about how he’d once lost his guitar after a show only to find it later in his tour bus a week later. it hurt, and it did sting even if he tries to tell himself it doesn’t.

“i don’t want to hear it.” zoro finally sits up, and lets his eyes fall gravely onto hers.

“zoro, he just wanted to apologize, if you feel offended or--” she grimaces. her mouth forming a frown.

“if he wants to apologize, he can tell me himself.” he says, letting his eyes fall to the ground. he is more offended that sanji would feel like he would be offended. the song was more nostalgic for zoro. and of course it hurt, but it was sanji’s truth, and his art that he wants to share to the world. 

nami’s frown deepens, but in her eyes zoro sees a flicker of hope as she says “he’s landing here in a couple of days.”

/…..the past

they walked out of the community center and were hit with the freezing breeze of winter. it was their last year of high school and zoro couldn’t be happier. 

“fuckin’ cold.” he muttered, head covered in a cozy hat sanji leaned to him.

“mhm.” sanji agreed.

they finished their gym routine, ‘tough shit’ that left them sweaty, and zoro thought sanji with sweat dripping down his brow and neck was a really good look.

“hey dickhead.” sanji spoke. getting zoro out of his thoughts. his cheeks pink from the wind and head tucked into his jacket.

“yeah?” zoro answered, head turning slightly.

“uh, i got record deal.” he said, a great smile written on his face. he was beautiful, in every way, in the way he pocketed his hands in his jacket, the way his eyes sparkled whenever he cooked, or sang for zoro. in the way his eyes glazed over after too much kissing in his car.

zoro grinned, and wrapped an arm around sanji, a sideways hug.

“congrats, sanji.” he said confidently, a smile that said i’m so proud of you, and i’ve always known you could do it. 

“so you’re getting an album and stuff?” zoro asked, kicking the large portions of snow. sanji has a pretty large following from covers on youtube, they’ve always wanted to hear his music.

“yeah, actually i am.” he grinned proudly, arms coming to wrap around zoro, head tucked into zoro’s neck--or what he thought was zoro’s neck, scarves and jacket being a thick layer between skin.

“i’m so happy.” he finishes.

zoro holds him tight.

….

“i’m not happy.” he sighs, pulls his hair back from his face, revealing his left eye. 

they're in sanji’s condo. it's in the downtown part of the city, its large and costs more than zoro can imagine. but he guesses that’s what comes with being famous. sanji is in the kitchen, cooking stir fry noodles with more meat and less veggies, as zoro likes. zoro could hear the sizzle and see the view of sanji’s back as he cooks. he watched him cook until he was snoozed off for a bit, then awoke from sanji’s ill voice saying three words that clenched his heart.

“what do you mean?” zoro offered, groggy. head rising from sanji’s soft pillow.

it’s not like he never thought this would happen. but he had always pictured it differently, not when he was feeling comfortable, feeling at home. listening to the soft sizzle of the food cooking. and sanji’s warm voice singing a tune. he imagined it at a cold restaurant. or after a concert, not like this. 

but it’s not like he never thought it would happen, because now sanji is more than just his lover, he’s everyone’s. his beauty, knowledge and abilities are known to the world now. and he could get more really. and so could zoro. after all, they are just high school lovers.

“i mean,” he grabs a plate and puts food onto it, and slowly walks over to zoro. sits on a coach that directly faces zoro. and says “i mean, i’m not happy with us. i, i want more.” he eyes him.

zoro sits up now, locks eyes with sanji unblinking. and with a deep hurt in his chest he lets out.

“and what is more?”

sanji looks away, head hung low replies, “something you can’t offer.”

…

sanji loved zoro, in his smiles, the way he could nap anywhere. seriously, anywhere. small enduring things like that make his heart swoon, till this day. 

somehow he thought as his fame reached new heights, and his fans were not only falling for his songs but for him too. he realized the ways in which his relationship with zoro would only strain, and continue to. 

his plan was to break up with him, but softly, and kindly, if that was even possible. but of course it couldn’t be, and when sanji stated that he wanted more, he couldn’t dare face zoro, he thought that would be enough to shield his heart, to not not see the heartbreak in eyes, the strain in his face. but if only he were to know the worst pain, which was zoro’s voice as he asked, he begged.

sanji hated himself for that.

…

sanji landed back in toronto, lucky he managed to arrive home at the same time as the baseball star and best friend to ‘the strawhat crew’ as they were called in high school: luffy.

‘sanji!’ luffy called out as sanji opened the door to his apartment. luffy was there, so was nami, usopp and chopper. they all had balloons and other sorts of decorations around his house, more importantly a banner that had ‘welcome home sanji’ beautifully printed courtesy of usopp. nami held a chocolate cake, and chopper eyes teared up as he viewed him.

sanji let out a euphoric laugh at all of his friends, ‘hey, i don’t deserve this.’ sadly enough, he missed this, their cheers, their smiles. on tour he has made some friends but none as great as his family. only he yearned too, for a green haired man.

‘cmon don’t say that!’ usopp called out, ‘you’re our best friend come over here!” he said while opening up his arms, indicating a hug.

that’s when luffy called out “group hug!”

“yeah!” chopper and usopp sobbed in unison.

nami rolled her eyes, but allowed a soft smile to appear on her lips.

sanji, engulfed with all of his loved ones, let out a the greatest laugh known to man.

…

zoro was at home, about a 15 minute drive from sanji’s condo. he let a yawn as he opened his phone to view his instagram app, he saw usopp posted a picture of chopper holding onto sanji crying, and captioned it: he won’t let go of him LMAO.

zoro snickered at the picture, he, deep inside, wants to be there as well but has no real excuse as to going, because sanji broke up with him. but sanji did write a love song about him, that he probably earned thousands from, and in the song he had said that zoro is his soulmate. 

after second time hearing the song at a grocery store with nami and usopp he cringed as she cried out “listen!”  
he did though, and it held the same emotions as it had the first time he listened to it.

“do you think the song means he wants you back?” nami whispered, holding up an orange.

“he can’t be serious,” zoro huffed, “there’s no way i’d go back.” 

usopp sighed, holding his hands together “because, how can sanji break his heart, and then create the worlds greatest love song and dedicate it to begging for forgiveness right?” 

zoro pushed usopp onto the fruit aisle, and laughed when usopp had to have nami rub his head. 

back to the present, zoro’s phone was ringing, his screen showed luffy's face on it.

he picked up to luffy screaming “zoro!”

“oi, what do you want,” zoro answered gruffly.

“i left my super soft pillows at your house this morning, please bring them over here.” he mumbled slowly. zoro could imagine his facial expression from just his voice, his pouting mouth and his furrowed brows.

“huh, that sucks doesn’t it.” zoro let out, as he scrubbed his hand down his face. he knows this is a plot to bring him down to sanji welcome back party, but he seems to not mind it. he hasn’t seen sanji’s face--in the flesh (he has seen sanji’s face plastered upon billboards and his spotify a lot) -- in over a year. his curled eyebrow, his silky hair. his gruff laugh. the thought of viewing said things makes his heart ache.

“zoro,” luffy groaned, “just come, besides,” he began to whisper, “it’s a perfect chance to see sanji.” he sounded devious, but zoro couldn’t help but to take up his offer.

…

he couldn’t pick out an outfit to wear. he knew it was a casual party, knew that luffy was wearing his baseball tee and blue shorts, and nami a cute dress, usopp some overalls. but he wanted something different, something that would make sanji feel more. 

“johnny, yosaku, is this nice.” zoro stood, his arms expanded to show his outfit. it was a dark grey muscle tee, loose jeans, and fresh nikes that nami had bought for him.

“pffttt, why do you have to stand like that.” johnny chuckled. “a whole ass buffon,” yosauke added. 

“what the fuck.” zoro deadpanned back at them, he furrowed his eyebrows at his phone where their faces were smushed together viewing him from facetime., arms now on his hips he said “so is it good.”

“yeah, you look nice as hell, your tits are fire.” johnny said, which equated to both him and yosaku crying of laughter.

“shut the fuck up.”

..

zoro entered sanji’s apartment as he always had: without knocking. this might’ve given the wrong impression, they aren’t together anymore, could he still do this? he had done this even before they even had feelings for each other when they were kids, and sanji still lived with old man zeff. whatever the consequence is, he had already made his choice.

“zoro!” luffy exacamiled. running over and jumping onto him.

“oi, luffy.” he said, but it was muffled due to luffy cutting off his oxygen.

it was after that that he was finally faced with sanji, and it wasn’t all that he was expecting. no fireworks or floods of dopamine rushes through his head.

only the feeling of looking into the eyes of a loved one, only feeling your breath being knocked right out of you. and your fight or flight kicks in, he wanted to turn away, so, so bad. but more than that he wanted to feel sanji’s gaze on him. somehow that was enough for him, somehow even that made up for all that had happened. the second of gazing at one another. 

he is knocked out of that once everyone else had walked over to him and talked nonsense, he can feel the way their voices have edges of worry in them, can see the way sanji curves in on himself whenever their eyes catch each other.

it's only after 10 minutes, (not that zoro has been counting) that they finally speak to one another. 

sanji approaches him, when he’s finally left alone, only he and his liquor. sanji goes over to sit beside him on his couch, that feels as if he’s sitting on the clouds, zoro wonders how much this shit costs, he needs it.

“can i, uh, talk to you.” sanji starts, “outside, if you’re okay with that i mean, i understand--”

“yeah.” zoro states, he can’t help it.

…

sanji brings a cigarette to his lips and pulls. it burns.

“i know you’ve heard the song.” he says, he looks at the city’s skyline, the bright lights even at the ripe hour of 2am.

“i have.”

“what do you think?” sanji turns to look at him now, and he plays it off with confidence, what he used to call ‘prince sanji swag’ back in high school. but zoro knows it's a facade, knows he’s terrified on the inside.

“i think you’re a fucking dumbass, who’s made a song about fuckshit.’ zoro sighs. he brings his bacardi to his lips and starts again.

“i mean, how the fuck do you break up with me, only to talk poetically about my fucking eyes, and how im your--your soulmate.” he emphasies on the word. his anger rages within himself.

“zoro--” sanji cuts himself off. he looks down at his own feet. he could explain himself but it’s stupid, the whole reasoning behind it, he thinks to himself. he let his insecurites ruin it all.

“sanji, that song, that song,” he repeats. “it is good, it’s amazing, you’ve made it of course it’s good. but it hurts like hell, listening to it. its confusing as fuck but i can’t hate it, i can’t because, i-”

zoro shakes his head, “never mind.” 

…

sanji couldn’t breathe when he had seen zoro opened his front door, like they were still fucking together.  
he couldn’t move once he had seen zoro, he had gotten even more beautiful--how was that possible? the only pictures of zoro he had were snaps that nami and usopp would send to him, and old high school pictures. 

every time their eyes met, it caused sanji’s body to go into overdrive, completely yearning for zoro, in every breath.

…

“no don’t say it, please.” sanji’s cigarette was burning his fingers by now.

“you know what i am going to say.” zoro just looked at him, his eyes speaking dispare.

“i love you?” sanji croaked, he dropped his cigar and reached for zoro’s hand on the railing on the balcony. “were you gonna say that? because--i do, i--”

zoro retracted his hand from sanij, he wanted his warmth so bad, he wanted it but he wouldn’t allow it. he wouldn’t allow himself to be treated like that. to be broken up with and won over by three words? no he wouldn’t allow it, although he felt it.

his body shifted as he reached the door to leave the balcony but before he could sanji asked him to stay and his voice spoke softly.

zoro couldn’t say no.

zoro stood waiting for sanji to say something, anything, before sanji turned towards the corner of the small balcony, he reached down to his guitar one that he had from when they were young.  
“zoro, can i play it for you? the song.” he asked, almost begged with his face.

“yes.” zoro croaked. 

and he began, it was slow, it was heart wrenching. sanji’s fingers played along the cords of the guitar first, and then his voice. it hit zoro softly, the pain in his voice the ways in which he is asking for zoro's forgiveness. his eyes crinkled almost to the point where he no longer had them open, his voice echoed along the skyline of the city, it was beautiful. he was beautiful.

once it had ended, zoro could do only one thing: kiss him.

..

sanji couldn’t keep the lump in his throat down as he sang the last line; i hope you understand why i look your way, without having anything to say  
he held in a breath and that's when zoro’s shaking hands finally had touched his and brought their faces together. it was soft, it was almost too much. the kiss was as slow as it needed to be, feeling softly the warmth of each other that they yearned for, for so long. 

i can’t believe it's been years since i last had this, he thought to himself.

in the years since their breakup, sanji had pondered on the reasoning behind it. in his too large of a living space, his entire being longed for what he had left behind in humble life prior to this all. using strangers he had met at vip clubs to quiet his ever so loud thoughts and drowning as much alcohol as he could. on nights like those he allows himself to laugh, a small one. he at 19, believed life had more for him, zoro would just be one of his lovers, not the one. and as he would search tirelessly to continue to date he would reminisce the ways zoro’s love had felt. he loathed the fact that the reasoning behind it all was that he wanted more and in those moments he hated himself. for the ways he disposed of zoro. 

now at 22 after consulting all of the strawhats (that he talks to) he released the song, titled you.  
the public's response to the song was one that he was now used to--commanding him for the lyrics, his vocals. the only approval he wanted was from zoro.

… 

zoro wanted nothing more than to disappear.

after about a good amount of making out, luffy barged into the balcony, worst of all he said aloud “zoro! sanji wafuehau oh--” he stopped as he saw them release themselves from one another.

“luffy, you dumbass get out!” sanji blushing, had said in a voice raspy from kissing, his lips were red and bitten and zoro couldn’t stop himself from staring

luffy let out a large infectious laugh that only added to the warmth of zoro’s chest. “hah, i’m so happy!”

zoro let out a false groan in response but allowed his eyes to showcase warmth that he knows luffy can sense. luffy for the entirety of their breakup has been there for zoro, more than that he had been pestering them both to get together again.

“i’m gonna tell them!” luffy yelled out as he stomped away.

…


End file.
